There are several types of video chrominance noise reduction. Their disadvantages are that spatial noise reduction algorithms tend to soften the details of the picture content, i.e. they reduce the horizontal and/or vertical resolution, whereas temporal and temporal recursive noise reduction algorithms tend to smear (i.e. reduction of temporal resolution).